


The de Vil Kids

by incredimazable_omg



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Babies, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incredimazable_omg/pseuds/incredimazable_omg
Summary: Jaylos kids one shots. Stories involving all 8 of Carlos and Jay's children R&R PLEASE I will allow other people to borrow one of my OCS if you ask. Other than that, Enjoy





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> If you have seen this fic on FF, that's me as well. I'm putting my FF storeis on here just in case. :)  
> (I am ILoveMikey15 on Fanfiction)

Mal decided to take a huge bowl of strawberries from the cafe' and eat them in the dorm she shared with her best friend, Evie who was on a lunch date with Doug.

As she headed past the boy's dorm, she heard a loud, lonely whimper. She placed her hand on the knob and turned it, pushing the door open to investigate. She gently sat her snack on the wooden table in the center of the room and walked slowly towards a yellow crib next to Carlos's bed. Two little bodies squirmed and whined, kicking the fleece blanket. Mal grabbed a card that sat on top and read : _ **Made for 2 hearts that could use 2 little miracles**_ ".

No signature. Nothing but those words in black ink.

Mal cautiously peeled back the blanket and gasped. Two pairs of golden eyes stared back at her in wonderment. The smaller owner was a gorgeous baby girl wearing an pink onesie with a puppy on the front. Mal decided it would be okay to pick her up and examine her.

The little one practically cheered when she was lifted up from that stinky bed she had to share. She reached for Mal's purple bang and almost had it in her mouth when she was stopped .

"No. That's not food. You can eat Jay's hair but not mine" Mal scolded lightly. The little one decided to be okay with that answer and taste her hand instead. Mal smiled at the cuteness and noticed a stroller by the door that wasn't there before. She placed her in the front seat next to a cute little stuffed dragon.

The other baby she cautiously grabbed was fussing about the sock on his hand. She smirked as he nipped and growled at the cotton barrier. His little beanie fell off revealing a puffball made of chocolate brown and platinum blonde strands. "You are definitely Jay's offspring" she snorts with amusement when he cackled at the toy snake he found in the stroller.

Once she retrieved her snack, she pushed the stroller out of the room and headed back to the lunch room where she knew some of her friends were. She ignored the odd looks from the other students and finally parked the stroller next to Carlos who had locked lips with Jay. She awkwardly cleared her throat and grinned when they both blushed. "Now I can understand where these guys came from" she teases.

A small growl was heard as Jay grabbed the baby girl and tickled her for a bit while Carlos lifted the other out. Once he noticed who was holding him, he stopped snarling and started cooing. "Oh you are too cute" Carlos coos and lets him hug his pale neck.

The little girl nuzzled Jay and latches into his hair like a pacifier. "I knew it" he grumbles while looking at the cutie in his arms. "Well at least we know they came from you" Carlos snickers as the baby boy growled at the Arabian teen. "You wanna take this outside, buddy?" Jay growls back. The baby froze before cackling with glee so hard, his dimples became visible.

"Well now I have a mini me. Wicked cool" the elder teen smirks at his boyfriend. "Okay so you just basically named him Jayden Junior" the platinum blonde grinned. "The girl can be Cayden" he added while switching babies with him.

"This is going to be either really cute or really really hilarious' Mal smiled softly.


	2. Cuddle Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short as hell. I'm not even going to bluff about it lmaoo.

Dude decided that little feet meant new smells which is why he was sniffing Cayden's cute little pink socks. The precious little bit was lying on Carlos's bed, giggling at the platinum blonde who was making funny faces. Once Dude nuzzled her and fell asleep, Cayden sat in Carlos's lap on top of his chemistry homework. "You just don't like chemistry homework" he sighs with a smile as she giggles, looking up at him. Jayden was patting his father's chest aggressively but giggling every time Jay would cry out in mock pain. Jayden had stolen the red beanie and refused to give it back. Jay then pretended to bite his son's little hands. Jayden tried to escape but failed when his daddy blew on his tummy. "Da!" he squeaks out. Carlos smiled and took a picture of his boyfriend's shocked face. "Carlos..., did he just..." "Dada!" Cayden cheers as Carlos put her in Jay's lap. "Aww, now you're a daddy" Carlos teased as he lay on Jay's bed with the twins. "So does that make you the mommy?" Jay teased back. Carlos kicks him and pouted which earned him a kiss. "You're such a brat" Jay smirks as he puts the sleepy twins in their crib and laid back down. "Whatever you say, daddy." Carlos grins innocently. "You are going to be so sore after I give you your birthday present" Jay grumbles. "Now I really can't wait" Carlos yawns before rolling into Jay's muscular arms.


	3. Silly Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short af. Makes me question my early writing intensively. Enjoy!

"JJ!"  
The baby boy clapped his hands excitedly at the sight of ocean blue hair and the smell of Cinnamon. Auntie Evie has arrived!  
He tried to reach her but his "mommy" was brushing his dark brown curls into a ponytail. Of course, he was sucking on his orange pacifier while his sister was making spit bubbles next to their daddy who was trying to get the last 10 minutes of nap time in before he had to go tourney practice.  
"Evie, can you do Cayden’s hair? I have to go” Carlos sighs as he grabs his assignments and kissed his little ones goodbye. He had to give Jayden an extra kiss or he'd get fussy. Jayden whimpered before looking at his caretaker with sad little amber eyes. "Aww, mommy will be back for you" she coos.  
Cayden rolls backwards into her daddy's face and farts. He flew up in disgust as the twins cackled. “Little monster" he growls at her playfully. She giggles before Evie scoops her up and puts her hair into 2 curly ponytails.  
"Karma” Jay laughs as his daughter growls at him. Jayden reached for his daddy desperately.  
"Calm down, buddy" he coos as Jayden clung to him while his daughter babbled off at Evie for making her look like a baby unicorn.  
After Lunch…  
Carlos returned to his dorm with Evie’s lunch and smiled as Jayden slammed Cayden’s doll on the floor, mocking his daddy when he saw him practicing tourney. "Jayden, are you being rotten to the core?" he gasps playfully.  
Evie took her food before the twins squealed excitedly and begged to be picked up. "How were they?" he asked as he scooped them up.  
"Miss Cayden liked peekaboo and fairy tales but her brother liked daddy's practice jersey and taking her socks" Evie giggles as Jayden tries to steal a potato chip.  
"Well I bet they'll love the game tonight" Carlos grins as Evie held up a cheerleader outfit and jersey for the twins to wear.


	4. Baby Jacinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIFe is SHORT. SO IS MY EARLY WRITING TOO APPARENTLY.

“Daddy"  
Jay smiles as he noticed little bright green eyes looking at him from a pink playpen. One year old Jacinda Crystal held up her arms once he walked over towards her prison. He lifted her up gently like a princess. He sighed as she rested her snow white hair on his bare shoulder and sucked her thumb.  
"You just wanted to be held" he smirked as she gave him that innocent look. She tugs on his hair and scratched her own.   
"I think your partner in crime is back from ballet class" he gasps playfully, making her fill with excitement. A door opened inside the kitchen and Cayden ran into the living room after getting her fruit snacks.   
"Daddy! Where sissy?!" she screeches before seeing her favorite baby on the couch.  
Jay rolls his peanut butter eyes and looked at the tiny ballerina wearing a yellow leotard and a bright pink tutu.   
"She's right here, brat" he teases.  
Carlos walked in with JJ and flopped on the couch with exhaustion. He snatches Jacinda out of Jay's lap and covers her in kisses. Jacinda giggled before watching her sister pull stuff out of her ballet duffle bag. Her big sister always has interesting stuff just like that nice blue hair lady who smells like apples.  
“I wan a bwuver!" JJ pouted, wild hair covering his eyes (the hair-tie broke in the car).  
"Okay buddy, you can have one IF you can tell me where Jacinda came from" Jay grins with mischief in his body language. Carlos kicked him and gave him a scolding look.  
JJ whipped his hair out of his face and climbed on his daddy's lap. He folded his arms and smirked exactly like his sneaky dad.  
"Auntie Mal said Cinda came from Mommy! Her said me and Cayden came from hell to make you gwow a pair" he yelled before hopping in Carlos's arms.  
Carlos tan upstairs laughing with JJ in his grasp giggling his little head off.  
"That's it! Mal CANNOT babysit them anymore!" Jay growled, smirking when his little girls cackled


	5. The Boy With the Bear Tattoo

A/N: This is a request from RottenToDisney on FF and jayloslove on Tumblr. You can follow me at incredimazableomg on Tumblr  
'Cayden Jayla Golden hereby has been accepted into Auradon Prep. Please join us for Freshman Introduction Day'  
Cayden screams as she runs around the entire mansion before arriving into the orange painted kitchen to show her father.  
"Oh you got accepted too? Nice"  
She groans as her twin brother Jayden showed her the letter he got.   
"So you both got in? That's great" their father Carlos grins softly. Their dad, Jay came in sweaty from a run around the gym they had and read the letters.  
"Why can't you go to Arendelle High?" Cayden grumbles to her twin.  
"Too far and too cold" he smirks, the exact one that her dad wore when he was up to no good.  
At AP….  
The twins snuck past their parents who were conversing with King Ben and Queen Mal (who also had freshman attending).  
"Room 236 with Makida Thatch. Who do you have, JJ?" She asked as he checked his phone.   
"210 with Demetrius Romanov" he reported before disappearing down a hall with sky blue walls.  
She heads further the main hall before turning the left corner right into someone's chest.  
"Ow! What's the big idea?! Can't you see I'm walk–?"  
She stopped herself as she looked into soft sea blue eyes and was helped up.  
"Are you okay?" The gorgeous boy asked with a soft smile that made Cayden blush in embarrassment. "Oh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to be so rude" she face palmed. "It's alright. I'm Ares by the way" he grins with deep dimples.  
"Son of Merida" he added, pointing to the bear tattoo on his wrist. "Cayden" she shook his huge hand, nearly fainting after witnessing his arm flex.  
"So maybe I'll see you around?" She grins as her platinum blonde waves rested on her left shoulder. "Lunch tomorrow we could sit next to each other, if you want" he blushes after stuttering.  
She smiles and nods before he blows his red curls out of his face after the rubber band holding it in a ponytail popped. She softly giggles along with him. She hands him one of hers before waving bye.  
"Cayden!"  
She jumps and grins innocently at her dad. "Yes?" She answered. "No boyfriends until you are 45" he growled before her father whacked him in the head. "What daddy means is doesn't let a boy distract you from getting good grades and doing the right thing, okay?"  
"I'll be good. I promise" she smiles, eyes trailing down Ares' backside while her parents looked away.


End file.
